


Just Like My Country

by GoddessKitten



Series: Hamilton One Shots! [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crushes, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessKitten/pseuds/GoddessKitten
Summary: John meets Alexander Hamilton.





	Just Like My Country

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is like an hour after I found out it's John Laurens' birthday. So Happy Birthday John! We'll raise a glass to freedom! Tomorrow there will be more of us telling your story, and the story of tonight! <3

“I’m John Laurens in the place to be.” Alex started staring at the guy talking in the corner of the bar. This John Laurens fellow seemed far more interesting than Aaron Burr with his talk of ‘Talk Less. Smile More.’ Pfft, where would that get Alexander in life?

Alexander wasn’t paying attention until he heard John talk again. “Burr the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for?”

Before Alex could stop himself from speaking it was already too late. “If you stand for nothing, Burr, what will you fall for?”

All the men eyes were on Alex now and he gulped straightening his back in fear of being told off for his silver tongue.

“Ooh. Who you?” The one named John asked. Was he blushing? His eyes are very cute. His face was all red, maybe from passion of telling Burr off?

“Who you?” The one who fucks daughters and horses? Spoke up.

“Ah who are you?” The French man asked.

“Ooh who is this kid? What’s he gonna do?” All the men said at the same time, except for Burr and Hamilton.

Alexander started blushing, his hands fidgeting at his side. “I am Alexander Hamilton, and I am not throwing away my shot.”

Laurens started listening to how Hamilton started a speech about how he was gonna get a scholarship to King’s College. How he wasn’t gonna throw away his shot. How he was young, scrappy, and hungry just like his country. Laurens was falling for this guy and fast. 

“I probably shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish.” 

‘Yeah, you’re very amazing.’ Laurens thought while smiling at him.

“Only nineteen, but my mind is older.” Alex was beaming letting his mind and mouth flow with power, energy, and words.

‘I’m twenty-two, god why is he so cute.’ Laurens was glaring slightly as Hamilton kept going.

Everyone started with their own pieces during Hamilton’s speech. Burr of course being the one to tell them to ‘Talk Less. Smile More.’ Same old Burr every single time.

John threw his arm over Alexander as they both talked about not throwing away their shot. John could see the blush high on Alex’s cheeks; maybe he likes John as much as John likes him. 

That’s how they all became friends, and that’s how they all enlisted to fight for their country. They raised their glasses for freedom.


End file.
